The Quest To Stay Human Begins
by truearthurfan
Summary: Now trying to break the spell turning them into dogs, Dora & May meet a pack of wild dogs, whose pups are all being taken by an evil dogcatcher.  not long after, they get captured themselves. Will they ever be human again, or will they be too late?


Chapter Five

The Quest To Stay Human Begins

Dora and I walked down the road, not saying anything.

We didn't really know what to say.

We had just over 4 days to find a way to reverse the spell on us, or we'd be dogs for the rest of our lives.

Not much to say when you've got something as big as that on your mind to worry about.

We reached the forest. The map Pack had given us said that we needed to go into the centre of the forest. There, we'd find the first clue to breaking the spell.

'Ready?' I asked Dora, rolling up the map and putting it in my right pocket.

Dora looked nervous but she nodded.

I took a deep breath, grabbed her right-hand in my left and we walked into the forest.

We travelled through it for several hours, pushing tree branches, bushes and ferns away.

Our clothes were getting torn on thorns and branches.

'Ah, man,' I said angrily as another branch made another tare in the bottom of my dress. 'At this rate, I'll be wearing a pink rag by nightfall.'

'We're going to have to sleep out here tonight?' Dora asked, looking around us nervously.

She had twigs and leaves in her hair.

I didn't quite understand why she was so nervous. Her show had always shown her as one of the bravest 5-year-olds you could find. Why was she so... not brave now?

Maybe it was the fear of having to live the rest of her life as a dog.

I kind of knew how she felt. After all, I was still worried that I'd have to live the rest of my life as a girl in this world, never to see my real family again...

'Well, I don't think we're going to get much farther today,' I said several hours later. 'Let's stop and set up camp for the night.'

'Here?' Dora asked, looking around us.

We were in a small clearing.

Late afternoon sunlight was coming in through the trees.

'Shouldn't we keep going?' she asked, looking at me.

'No,' I said, shaking my head. 'If there's one thing survival shows have taught me, it's that, when you find a good place to set up camp and it's rather late, you should stop and make a shelter. It'll need to be able to keep us dry in case it rains and we'll need a fire so that we can stay warm.'

Thank you, Survive This.

So, we got to work. We worked together so things would go faster.

We built a small shack out of branches and leaves.

That took us about 20 minutes. By the time we were done, the sky was a dark crimson. Night would be coming soon.

'Next, the fire,' I said, brushing myself off, leaves and twigs falling off my torn dress and landing on the forest floor. 'Dora, you gather the wood, dead leaves some moss. Those will burn well and keep the fire going for a longer time.'

'What are you going to do?' Dora asked as I got up.

'I'll go find some rocks to put in a circle around the fire,' I said, smiling. 'That way, it'll stay within the rocks and not spread.'

'Okay,' Dora said nodding, getting up and gathering wood and leaves.

20 minutes later we'd gathered enough firewood and I'd placed the 9 rocks I'd found in a circle around the first pieces of wood in a circle. I then rubbed two other rocks against each other quickly, trying to mark some sparks.

3 minutes later, we'd got a good, strong fire going.

We just sat, looking at the fire for a while.

It was dark now. The fire was the only source of light around. The trees blocked out the moon and stars, so no light was coming in through the trees.

I gave Dora one of the couple of muesli bars I'd taken from the pantry before we'd left.

I wasn't that good at _catching_ food in the wild, so these muesli bars would have to do.

We ate in silence, sitting in the small shack.

After we were done, we just sat for a while, looking at the fire.

'Do you really think we'll be able to reverse the spell?' Dora asked quietly.

She had her arms wrapped around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

There was a distant look in her eyes.

'I'm sure we will,' I said smiling, leaning over and hugging her.

I was a little surprised that I was the one trying to reassure her, when she was technically the physically older one here.

Dora was a little bigger than me, as well as a little over an hour older than me. While I was in this body.

You'd think Dora would be the one trying to comfort me, but nope. It was the other way around.

'Get some sleep, Dora,' I said, kissing her forehead. 'We'll need to get an early start tomorrow, so you'd need your rest.'

Dora yawned.

'What about you?' she said, rubbing her right eye sleepily. 'Don't you need your sleep too?'

'Oh, I'll stay up a little longer,' I said, smiling. 'You just get some rest.'

Dora yawned again.

'Okay,' she said, closing her eyes, lying down and going to sleep.

I smiled, watching her, then turned to look at the fire.

In truth, I was terrified right now.

Even if I'd only be able to return to the real world, but stayed a girl, at least there was ways my family and I could have gotten around that.

But if I turned into a dog, there'd be no point in my returning to the real world at all.

Dogs didn't exactly have a big role in real world society.

Plus, I wouldn't exactly be able to go home, could I?

Our dog, Jack, hates other dogs. He'd tear me apart the first chance he got.

Then there was the emotional problem it would cause my family, let alone the language barrier that we'd have to get around.

After all, in the real world, dogs can't speak English. Then again, there we dogs even in this world that couldn't speak English or Spanish either.

I sighed, tossed some more wood, dead leaves and moss on the fire, laid down next to Dora and went to sleep.

When morning came, I was the first to wake up.

I sat up and yawned, stretching.

I could see that the fire had burned out. The faintest puff of thin smoke was drifting into the air.

Yawned and I rubbed my eyes.

I stopped, frowning.

Why did it feel like I was wearing gloves... all over my body?

I looked down at my hands.

They were doggy paws covered in orangey-brown fur.

'Dora!' I cried, turning to look at her and gasped.

Her body was covered in brown fur. Her nose was pink, like a dog's. A bushy dog's tail was stinking out of the top of her shorts.

I looked behind me. I had a tail too! It was popping out of my dress, pulling the back up a little.

'Hmm?' Dora said, opening her eyes and sitting up.

Her eyes came into focus and she saw me.

'May!' she cried, pointing at me with her left paw, which used to be her left-hand. 'You're covered in fur!'

'So are you!' I said firmly.

She looked down at her paws, horrified.

'This is terrible,' she said, looking up at me. 'We're not even at the centre of the forest yet.'

She looked up at me.

'How much time do you think we have left?' she asked, fear in her eyes.

'Well, it's been about 2 days since we were licked, so we've got about 3 more days before the spell's complete,' I said, counting the days off on my fingers. Or... paw-stubs. This was really confusing.

'Well we'd better get moving,' I said, getting up and stretching one last time. 'We'll want to be wherever it is we need to be before nightfall.'

Dora nodded, got up and we walked deeper into the forest.

We walked for about two hours, eating another one of the few muesli bars I'd brought.

They made us a bit thirsty, but there wasn't much else we could do.

After a while, we came across a small stream.

Since those muesli bars had made us so thirsty, we lapped up the water happily.

When I say we "lapped up" the water, I'm not kidding.

The dogginess within us must have been really taking root inside us, because we were unintentionally acting more like dogs.

After we'd drunken enough water, we continued on, through the forest.

'How much farther do we have to go?' Dora asked two hours after we'd left the stream.

'I honestly don't know,' I said, taking out the map and looking at it. 'According to the map, where we want to go should be somewhere around here.'

'Help.'

We both looked around the forest.

Had a small voice just called out for help?

'Help!'

There it was again.

'Where's that voice coming from?' Dora asked, looking around.

'Hmm,' I said, concentrating.

If we were turning into dogs, that meant our hearing was becoming as attuned as a dog's.

I listened closely.

'Help me, someone!' the voice cried out again, followed by a small yip.

My ears twitched as they told me which direction it had come from.

'Over there!' I said, pointing off to the left. 'It's coming from over that way!'

We ran off in that direction.

As we came out into a clearing we saw a small net, suspended in a tree to the nearby left.

Struggling inside of it was a wild puppy dog.

'Dora, come on,' I said, running to the net.

Dora ran after me.

I hurried over to the tree and started trying to untie the rope that was holding the net up.

Dora reached me and helped to untie it.

We slowly lowered the rope, letting the net lightly touch the ground.

We let go and the net unfurled.

Dora ran over to the wild puppy and kneeled down.

'Are you alright?' she asked kindly.

'Y-yes,' the puppy said nodding. 'Th-thank you.'

He had a voice that sounded like he had a bit of a blocked nose.

'We're glad you're alright,' I said, walking over, smiling.

Just then a howl sounded around us, which was immediately followed by 20 more howls.

I whirled around as wild dogs jumped out of the trees, surrounding us.

Dora held onto my left arm, looking around us in fear.

I glared at all the dogs prowling around us, watching them carefully.

One dog stepped forward, facing me.

It had a scar on its left eye, which he kept closed.

'You would trap one of our pack?' he growled at me. 'The penalty for that... is death!'

'No,' Dora whispered, holding my arm even tighter.

'Lay one hand on her and I'll turn you into a fluffy fur coat,' I growled, glaring at the dog.

'You will pay for you insolence,' he growled back, taking a step forward.

'Wait.'

The whole pack stopped, turning their heads to look behind them.

Dora and I looked too.

Another dog was walking through the trees towards us.

He was bigger than any of the others and had the look and air of a leader.

There was three slash scars around his right eye.

'But, Onua,' the dog that had been growling at me said firmly. 'They captured one of our pack's young and were taking it to _him_.'

'Is that so, Tichala?' Onua said, looking from the dog to us. 'Do you have proof of this?'

'Well, no,' Tichala said, looking a little flustered. 'But-'

'They weren't capturing me,' the puppy we'd helped said, hurrying over to Onua. 'They helped me get out of that net when I called for help.'

'Is that so?' Onua said smiling at the puppy, then looking at us.

We were standing there, watching him. Dora was still holding onto me.

It was making it rather difficult to move, because she was a little bigger than I was.

'You two,' Onua said, walking towards us. 'You have been placed under the Doggy Spell, haven't you?'

'Yes, M-Mr. Onua, sir,' Dora said shakily, looking at him nervously.

'That is even more of a reason to get rid of them,' Tichala said, walking up and baring his teeth at us. 'Only humans who are cruel to dogs are placed under such a spell.'

'Wait,' Onua said, frowning. 'I sense no ill will against dogs within these two.'

'But Onua,' Tichala said angrily. 'The only reason such a spell is used it to teach evil humans a lesson. They must hate dogs or else they wouldn't be the way they are now.'

'It was an accident,' I said firmly.

'An accident, ay?' Tichala said, leering at me. 'Do you really expect us to believe that a dog from the Magical World _accidently_ placed the spell on you, without meaning to?'

He laughed heartedly.

'But it's true,' Dora said, looking at Tichala.

'I've had enough of this!' Tichala said firmly, charging at us.

'It _was_ a mistake!' a small voice shouted.

Tichala stopped, turning around.

A small brown puppy with pointy ears stepped forward.

'Seroki,' Onua said, shaking his head, sighing.

'You're a puppy from the Magical World?' I said, staring in shock. He looked like any ordinary puppy dog.

'I'm sorry for placing the spell on you,' Seroki said, bowing his little head sadly.

'Oh, that's okay,' Dora said, letting go of me, closing her eyes and smiling. 'It was just an accident.'

'Yeah,' I said, folding my arms. 'A mistake that's turning us into dogs.'

'You have no ill will to dogs,' Onua said, walking up to us. 'We will assist you in your quest to return to your human selves again.'

'Thank you, Onua,' we both said, bowing to him.

'But Onua-' Tichala began.

'They hold no ill will to our kind, Tichala,' Onua said firmly. 'Due to the spell, they are now one of us and are welcome. Siyuko?'

'Yes, Lord Onua?' a female dog said, stepping forward.

'Will you care for these two children while we help them return to their human selves?' Onua said, looking at her.

'Yes, mighty Onua,' she said, bowing her head. 'It would be my pleasure.'

'Very good,' Onua said, nodding then turning to the pack.

Now that I looked, there must have been over 40 wild dogs in this pack.

'We will travel towards the East,' Onua called out to the pack. 'Remember to stay together and within the trees. Move out!'

The other dogs all howled in response and we all started walking towards the East.

Several hours later we stopped in a large clearing amongst the trees.

We'd been walking for so long I'd lost track of what time it was. But I could tell it was close to evening. All day Dora and had walked next to Siyuko. We didn't trust Tichala not to attack us if we were on our own. Siyuko told us that Tichala was a great warrior. He'd received that scar on his left eye when he was defending the pack from an angry bear. The scar was the mark of a warrior. Which demanded respect.

After the pack stopped, Onua stood in front of everyone.

'We will rest here, for the night,' he called out to all of us. 'Tomorrow, we will make our way through the swamp areas. Get your rest. We'll be making an early start in the morning.'

'Come, children,' Siyuko said, nodding her head to the right.

Dora and I followed her to a small patch of soft grass underneath a large tree.

She laid down so Dora and I sat down too.

'Are you two hungry?' she asked, looking at the two of us.

'Only a little,' I said, looking away.

I didn't want to be too much of a bother. Besides, wild dogs ate meat, right? Well, I was in no mind to eat raw meat yet, thank you.

Dora seemed to think the same thing.

'Do not worry,' Siyuko said, giving a small chuckle. 'I won't make you eat raw meat.'

'You won't?' we asked, a little surprised.

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'There is a small mango tree over there.'

She indicated to a small tree nearby.

'Gracias,' we said, nodding, getting up, walking over to the tree, picking a mango each and eating it.

I'd never really eaten a mango before. I'd only ever had mango flavour yogurt. But when I bit into that mango, if was so soft and juicy, I almost forgot that I was turning into a dog.

After we'd eaten, walked back over to Siyuko and sat down next to her.

Tichala came over, glaring at us.

'Siyuko,' he said, looking firmly at her. 'Why have you agreed to care for these... mongrels?'

'Hey,' I said angrily.

He couldn't talk to us like that. I didn't give a damn if that scar on his eye meant he was a great warrior. He didn't have the right to talk about us like that.

'I feel it is my duty,' Siyuko said calmly. 'They are children and I will care for them.'

'But- don't you realise what they are?' Tichala said, looking at her in shock.

'Do you, Tichala?' she said firmly, getting up, glaring at him. 'They are lost children, and as a mother myself, I will not leave two innocent children on their own.'

Tichala growled at her.

'They will not replace Siyuki, Siyuko,' he said firmly.

'I know that, Tichala,' Siyuko growled, baring her teeth. 'But I will not let you turn them away because of you broken ego. Now go!'

Tichala growled, glared at Dora and me once more, then turned and skulked off.

'Well, that made me feel real welcome,' I said sarcastically as Siyuko laid down again.

'Siyuko?' Dora said, looking at her.

'Yes, child?' Siyuko said smiling kindly.

'Why does Tichala hate us so much?' Dora asked anxiously. 'Did we do something to him we shouldn't have?'

'No, child,' Siyuko said, shaking her head. 'Tichala has always hated humans for as long as I've known him.'

'That Siyuki he was taking about,' I said, looking at Siyuko.

'Yes, dear?' Siyuko said, looking at me.

I noticed the faintest hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Was Siyuki your pup with him?' I asked cautiously.

Siyuko smiled sadly.

'Yes,' she said, nodding. 'She was taken by the Dogcatcher.'

'The Dogcatcher?' I asked, frowning. 'Why would a Dogcatcher take a wild puppy?'

'Not just one puppy, child,' Onua said, stopping next to me, making my jump. How had he gotten behind me without my realizing it? 'He has taken 200 of the puppies from our pack.'

'What?' Dora cried, looking horrified.

'200?' I gasped, staring in shock.

'Yes,' Onua said, nodding. 'And sadly, Siyuko's daughter, Siyuki was one of them.'

'Oh, Siyuko,' I said, turning to look at her. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It is fine,' she said, smiling at me. 'You could not have known. How can one know something, without asking a question first?'

'Sleep well, children,' Onua said, nodding to us and walking off.

'Um, goodnight to you too, Onua,' I said, quickly standing up and bowing.

I normally wouldn't have done something like that, but Onua gave off an air that I'd never felt before. It was both intimidating and invigorating at the same time. The air of a true leader.

'That's enough for tonight, children,' Siyuko said as I sat back down. 'Now, lie down and sleep.'

We felt rather sleepy so we laid down next to her and went to sleep, laying our heads against her soft fur.

As everyone in the pack went to sleep, Tichala stood at the edge of the clearing, glaring at us.

'There is no way he'd let your foolish old ways put the pack in danger, Onua,' he said firmly

He walked out of the clearing onto an open plan.

He sniffed the air.

Bear and nachos. That was the scent he was looking for.

He took one more look back, then ran across the open plains.

If he was going to ensure the pack's safety, he'd practically make a deal with the devil.

Half an hour later, he was sitting by the road, sniffing the air cautiously.

He was here, Tichala could smell him.

'And what would you be doing out here on your own?' a heavy voice said from behind him.

'Looking for you,' Tichala said, turning around.

Standing there was a large man with black hair and a beard, a cigar in his mouth, wearing blue overalls over a yellow shirt.

'I didn't think an animal would ever willingly come looking for me?' the man said grinning, blowing out a large cloud of smoke. 'What do you want?'

'If you will promise me the protection of the Acnala wolf clan, I will deliver you, two of the rarest animals in the world,' Tichala said, grinning. 'You will need to sell them rather soon, when they are at their best, but animals do not come any rarer than these two.'

'Hmm,' the man said, thinking it over for a few seconds. 'Very well.'

He held out his hand.

'Deliver me these two rarest of the rare animals and I will ensure the protection of the Acnala clan,' he said grinning.

Tichala put his paw in the man's hand and they shook on it.

I laid on the grass, my hands behind my head, looking up at the stars.

I'd woken up by accident and couldn't get back to sleep.

That meant I had to just lie here, with only my thoughts to listen to and boy did that have a lot to tell me.

As I'd laid there, I'd realized I hadn't called my family in the real world since the day I'd fallen into this world.

Not that I could call them. My phone didn't have any credit left. I could only receive calls now.

But why hadn't anyone tried to contact me yesterday. It had been the third day that I'd been in this world and no one had contacted me. Why?

And what about Dora? If I hadn't come to this world, Dora wouldn't be in the trouble she was in now. She'd be sleeping, at her home, in her own soft bed.

Wait, it wasn't my fault that I'd fallen into this world. It was Fairy Godmother's fault. She was the one who cast that spell that backfired and brought me here. I had nothing to feel guilty about.

'_Are you sure about that?_'

I sat up quickly, looking around.

I could have sworn I'd just heard someone talking.

But there was no one around aside from the other wild dogs.

I shook my head.

'I must be hearing things,' I said, scratching behind my head.

'Everyone, wake up!'

I stood up quickly, looking to the front of the clearing.

Everyone else woke up and looked there too.

Tichala ran into the clearing, his fur ragged, as if he'd been fighting someone.

'Tichala,' Onua said, walking in front of him. 'What is wrong?'

'I was patrolling around the area before going to sleep,' Tichala said, trying to catch his breath.

'What did you see?' Onua asked, his face grim.

'The Dogcatcher,' Tichala said, disgust in his voice.

'The Dogcatcher?' one female dog gasped.

'He's returned?' a male dog asked, sounding shocked.

'Why would he return now?' another male asked, sounding confused.

'He has learned of the children,' Tichala said, looking at Dora and me.

We stared in horror. What did he want with us?

'How could this happen?' Siyuko asked, looking curious. 'How would he have heard about them already? And why would he be interested.'

'I don't know everything,' Tichala said, walking up to us. 'But from what I have heard the animals saying, he believes that the children could be sold off, as rare animals that look like humans.'

Dora and I gasped, putting our hands over our mouths.

How horrible a person was this Dogcatcher?

'Then we cannot stay here any longer,' Onua announced to the pack. 'We will leave now.'

'But he will be looking for us, Onua,' Tichala said urgently. 'Travelling with the pack is just as dangerous now than if the children went off on their own.'

'Then what do you suggest, Tichala?' Onua said, looking at him.

'If you will allow me to,' Tichala said, bowing to Onua. 'I will take them with me in another direction and the three of us will meet up with the pack later.'

'What?' Siyuko said, looking at Tichala.

'I thought you'd decided we were mongrels,' I said, folding my arms. 'You'd willingly help a pair of mongrels?'

'I realize that I was out of line when I said that,' Tichala said, bowing his head to me. 'I let my pride control me. I realize now, that you both are as precious as my own daughter. Will you please forgive me?'

Dora and I looked at each other.

I nodded to her.

'Si,' Dora said smiling. 'All is forgiven.'

But I wasn't so sure.

Tichala didn't seem to me the type of guy to put his pride away so soon. Was he up to something?

I blinked and gave an inward shake of my head.

That was just my brain trying to over think things. It had done it so often in the real world that I should have been used to it by now.

Just then, the loud sound of a 4 wheel drive engine erupted into the night.

Two bright headlights flashed through the trees.

'It's the Dogcatcher!' Siyuko cried, staring at the lights in shock.

'Dora, May, go with Tichala, now!' Onua cried, howling loudly. 'We will keep him distracted. Hurry and get away!'

'Come, children,' Tichala said, running off towards the left.

Dora and I hurried after him.

He was too fast for us while we ran on our two feet, so we tried running on our front paws as well.

It was surprisingly easy and man were we fast.

We got 10 metres from the trees when Tichala stopped suddenly.

He'd done it so fast that Dora and I skidded passed him.

Suddenly the ground beneath us rose into the air.

'Ah!' we cried, bobbing up and down in a hunter's net, dangling from a nearby tree.

'Hey, what going on?' I cried, trying to get my footing. But this net wasn't very big. Dora and I were pushed up against each other.

'Tichala,' Dora cried, looking down at Tichala, who was looking up at us. 'Please, help us down.'

Tichala bent his head down and chuckled.

'Now, why would I do that?' he said, looking up at us, grinning. 'If I leave you up there, I won't have to worry about you anymore.'

'What?' Dora asked, a little unsure.

'You slimy, flea-bitten dog,' I said angrily, glaring at him. 'You betrayed us. Didn't you?'

'Betray you?' a heavy voice said from behind the tree. 'He was never your friend to begin with.'

Dora and I looked to our left.

A large man with black hair and a beard, a cigar in his mouth, wearing blue overalls over a yellow shirt, holding a lantern walked out from behind the trees.

'El Gastrota!' Dora said angrily, glaring at him. 'Disguising yourself as a dogcatcher to steal animals? How low can you go?'

'I take it you're not friends,' I said, glaring at the man too.

'Unlikely,' El Gastrota said, leering at us. 'That little girl and her do-gooder animal rescuing cousins half ruined so many of my pouching plans I cannot count them.'

'Can't be that good of a poacher if little kids can foil you plans every time,' I said, grinning.

El Gastrora gave an evil grin.

'Oh, a smart one, huh?' he said, taking his cigar out of his mouth. 'Do you know what I do to smart-talking animals?'

Before I could even answer, he lunged forward, shoving the cigar onto my right arm.

'ARH!' I cried, feeling the skin where the cigar had touched me burning.

'May!' Dora gasped, horrified.

'Well, will you keep you side of the deal?' Tichala asked El Gastrota, looking at him as El Gastrota lowered the net, and tossed it into a cage on the back of a Ute parked a little away from the tree.

'Deal?' I said, looking from Tichala to the fowl man in overalls. 'What kind of deal?'

'I will uphold my end of the bargain,' El Gastrota said, locking the cage and looking at Tichala. 'I will not poach anymore members of the Acnala wolf clan.'

'You sold us out to protect the pack?' Dora cried, staring at Tichala in shock.

'You can't trust people like him!' I yelled, glaring at El Gastrota. 'He'll never keep his word.'

'I am doing this for my family,' Tichala said firmly, glaring at us. 'You would have cause pain and suffering in our tribe if Onua helped you. I am merely ensuring that we will not have to suffer for you.'

'And you won't,' El Gastrota said, walking to the door of his Ute. 'The members of your pack will not have to fear being taking by me ever again.'

'And my daughter?' Tichala said, looking at El Gastrota. 'Will you give her back to me?'

El Gastrota grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

'I agreed that I wouldn't hunt anymore of those still in your tribe,' he said, closing the door and starting the engine. 'I never said anything about giving any of the ones I've already taken back.'

'What?' Tichala said as the Ute started to drive away. 'No!'

He started running after the Ute.

'Tichala, how could you?' Dora cried, holding the bars of the cage.

'Chidlren!' a horrified voice called out.

Siyuko flashed passed Tichala, hurrying after us.

'Siyuko!' Dora and I cried, stretching our arms through the bars of the cage. 'Help us!'

'I will, just hold on!' she cried, running fasting, getting next to the driver's side.

'Oh, we've got a live one,' El Gastrota said, looking out the window and grinning.

'Let them go, you monster!' Siyuko shouted angrily.

'Sorry,' El Gastrota said, holding his hand to his ear. 'I don't speak animal.'

The Ute sped up and was lost from sight.

Tichala stopped, panting heavily.

'Tichala,' Siyuko said angrily, turning around and walking up to him. 'Explain to me what just happened.'

'I make a big mistake, Siyuko,' Tichala said, hanging his head in shame. 'A stupid mistake.'


End file.
